This invention relates to a pouch used in consumer packaging made from certain film structures useful for packaging flowable materials, for example liquids such as milk.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,503,102, 4,521,437 and 5,288,531 disclose the preparation of a polyethylene film for use in the manufacture of a disposable pouch for packaging of liquids such as milk. U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,102 discloses pouches made from a blend of a linear ethylene copolymer copolymerized from ethylene and an alpha-olefin at the C.sub.4 to C.sub.10 range and a ethylene-vinyl acetate polymer copolymerized from ethylene and vinyl acetate. The linear polyethylene copolymer has a density of from 0.916 to 0.930 g/cm3 and a melt index of from 0.3 to 2.0 g/10 minutes. The ethylene-vinyl acetate polymer has a weight ratio of ethylene to vinyl acetate from 2.2:1 to 24:1 and a melt index of from 0.2 to 10 g/10 minutes. The blend disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,102 has a weight ratio of linear low density polyethylene to ethylene-vinyl acetate polymer of from 1.2:1 to 4:1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,102 also discloses laminates having as a sealant film the aforementioned blend.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,437 describes pouches made from a sealant film which is from 50 to 100 parts of a linear copolymer of ethylene and octene-1 having a density of from 0.916 to 0.930 g/cm3 and a melt index of 0.3 to 2.0 g/10 minutes and from 0 to 50 parts by weight of at least one polymer selected from the group consisting of a linear copolymer of ethylene and a C.sub.4 -C.sub.10 -alpha-olefin having a density of from 0.916 to 0.930 g/cm3 and a melt index of from 0.3 to 2.0 g/10 minutes, a high-pressure polyethylene having a density of from 0.916 to 0.924 g/cm3 and a melt index of from 1 to 10 g/10 minutes and blends thereof. The sealant film disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,437 is selected on the basis of providing (a) pouches with a M-test value substantially smaller, at the same film thickness, than that obtained for pouches made with film of a blend of 85 parts of a linear ethylene/butene-1 copolymer having a density of about 0.919 g/cm3 and a melt index of about 0.75 g/10 minutes and 15 parts of a high pressure polyethylene having a density of about 0.918 g/cm3 and a melt index of 8.5 g/10 minutes, or (b) an M(2)-test value of less than about 12%, for pouches having a volume of from greater than 1.3 to 5 liters, or (c) an M(1.3)-test value of less than about 5% for pouches having a volume of from 0.1 to 1.3 liters. The M, M(2) and M(1.3)tests are defined pouch drop tests in U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,437. The pouches may also be made from composite films in which the sealant film forms at least the inner layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,531 discloses pouches made from a film structure having a blend of (a) from 10 to 100 percent by weight of at least one polymeric seal layer of an ultra low density linear ethylene copolymer interpolymerized from ethylene and at least one alpha-olefin in the range of C.sub.3 -C.sub.10 with a density of from about 0.89 g/cm3 to less than 0.915 g/cm3 and (b) from 0 to 90 percent by weight of at least one polymer selected from the group consisting of a linear copolymer of ethylene and a C.sub.3 -C.sub.18 -alpha-olefin having a density of greater than 0.916 g/cm3 and a melt index of from 0.1 to 10 g/10 minutes, a high-pressure low density polyethylene having a density of from 0.916 to 0.930 g/cm3 and a melt index of from 0.1 to 10 g/10 minutes, or ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer having a weight ratio of ethylene to vinyl acetate from 2.2:1 to 24:1 and a melt index of from 0.2 to 10 g/10 minutes. The heat seal layer in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,531 provides improved hot tack strength and lower heat seal initiation temperature to a two-layer or three-layer coextruded multilayer film structure described therein.
The polyethylene pouches known in the prior art have some deficiencies. The problems associated with films known in the prior art relate to the sealing properties and performance properties of the film for preparing pouches, In particular, prior art films made into pouches in general have a high incident of "leakers", i.e., seal defects such as pinholes which develop at or near the seal in which flowable material, for example milk escapes from the pouch. Although the seal and performance properties of the prior art films have been generally satisfactory, there is still a need in the industry for better seal and performance properties in films for manufacture of hermetically sealed pouches containing flowable materials. More particularly, there is a need for improved sealing properties of the film such as hot tack and melt strength in order to improve the processability of the film and to improve pouches made from the films.
For example, the line speed of known packaging equipment used for manufacturing pouches such as form, fill and seal machines, is currently limited by the sealing properties of the film used in the machines. Prior art polyethylene films have low melt strength. Therefore, the speed at which a form, fill and seal machine can produce a pouch is limited and, thus, the number of pouches produced on a form, fill and seal machine is limited. If the melt strength is increased, then the speed of a form, fill and seal machine can be increased and, thus, the number of pouches produced can be increased. Until the present invention, many have attempted to improve sealing properties of the polymeric composition used in pouch film without success.
It is desired to provide a polyethylene film structure for a pouch container having improved melt strength with performance properties as good or better than the known prior art pouch films.
It is also desired to provide a film structure for a pouch container which can be processed through a form fill and seal machine as a monolayer film.
It is further desired to provide a pouch made from the aforementioned film structures such that the pouch has a reduced failure rate.